German Patent Publication DE-OS 3012986 discloses a device for the erection of heavy loads on a platform. The device balances out discrepancies in the exact positioning and location of a deposited heavy load. Position adjustment shoes connected with an oil force supply means build up an oil cushion which effects a correction in the position of a heavy load, the position of which can be changed on the platform.
With the device disclosed in German Patent Publication DE-OS 3012986, only a single machine unit can be erected individually and in an exact position. Furthermore, extensive peripheral access is necessary to make use of the position adjustment shoes.
In a printing press, a plurality of printing units are arranged in series. Each printing unit includes printing cylinders extending between the side frames of the printing unit. The printing cylinders should extend horizontally. When installing a printing unit, the installer places a hand level on the edges of the side frames of the printing unit. The printing unit is then moved until the top and side edges of the side frames are horizontal and vertical, as indicated by the hand level. This method is based on the assumption that the printing cylinders in the printing unit will be horizontal when the side frames are level. When a printing unit is installed on a shop floor, dimensional tolerances between the position of a cylinder and the edge of a side frame can result in the cylinder being installed in an inclined, non-horizontal position even though the edges of the side frames are horizontal and vertical.